Web conferencing is a versatile tool which can be used to connect remote users through the internet. A web conference server hosts a web conferencing application which provides the web conference functionality. The web conference server can typically support a plurality of web conferences and provides the same functionality, quality-of-service, and resource allocation for each of the web conferences. This can be an inefficient use of the web conference server's resources. Many of the participants do not want or use the complete functionality of the web conference application. The resources allocated to provide this unused functionality are idle. Further, many of the presenters would prefer to pay less for a lower quality of service during their presentation. However, because each of the web conferences is allocated the same functionality and resources, the presenters have a limited number of choices and the resources within the web conference server are not efficiently used or monetized.